This section is intended to provide a background or context to the invention that is recited in the claims. The description herein may include concepts that could be pursued, but are not necessarily ones that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, what is described in this section is not prior art to the description and claims in this application and is not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Certain abbreviations that may be found in the description and/or in the Figures are herewith defined as follows:    eNB base station    LTE long term evolution    MACH minimum code assignment for category hierarchy    UE user equipment
Message publish and subscribe systems have been an important way for computer network users to retrieve desired content specific information. In a publish/subscribe system, users can select message sources of content specific information according to their own requirements. Then when a publisher publishes a message which relates to a user's requirements the message is delivered to the user.
In a computerized publish-subscribe system, a category of content specific information may be represented by a sequence of binary bits (i.e., a bit string). For communication bandwidth and memory space considerations, it is desirable that the length of the bit string be minimized. On the other hand, for efficiency of computer processing, it is desirable that the matching between publication and subscription can be done by efficient prefix matching. The exemplary embodiments as described below provide at least a binary coding algorithm to reach these goals.